bottlefairyfandomcom-20200214-history
Tama-chan
Tama-chan is Sensei-san's "knowledgeable" next-door neighbor who is only in 1st grade. She is often visited by the fairies when they seek advice from the human world, but unfortunately, Tama-chan's advice is often misleading and leads the fairies into doing something crazy and uneeded under Tama-chan's surveillance. Tama-chan believes that she is very intelligent and will make up proverbs on the spot to make herself seem wise to the fairies. This only happens when the fairies ask about something that Tama-chan doesn't know, after that, she will freeze up and make something up so she doesn't seem like a fool. Examples of this are when the fairies asked what a ceremony was (school opening ceremony) and Tama-chan told them that a ceremony would bring out a scary ghost; and when the fairies asked about love, Tama-chan told them it was very hard and that there were special rules that you had to follow in order to be in love and confess your love. Even though all of Tama-chan's advice in wrong, the fairies still go back to her for advice, thinking she is very wise. They even returned to her on the last episode when the fairies had to return Sensei-san's bento to him, but didn't know the way to his school. For an answer, they went to Tama-chan's house and asked her how to get to school. She then gave them more misleading advice, telling them that the only way to get to school was to study. So instead of just telling them they had to take a train there, she made them read five textbooks before they could finally go. Tama-chan is often causing problems for the fairies but being completely oblivious of it. In fact, she was the one who made them put off being human because they thought they would be seperated. When they were finally able to become human, they told Tama-chan, Tama-chan then told them that they were graduating into a new version of themselves and it was something to celebrate, but it had bad things too like being seperated from your friends. She only said this because she was referring to her graduating from 1st grade and having to leave her two friends, Ri-chan and Ni-chan, since the classes will be jumbled. The fairies are shocked when they hear this, thinking that they will have to be seperated from each other forever and never see each other again if they become human. Because of this, they run away before Tama-chan can finish saying that she might end up in a class with them again anyway so they really shouldn't worry about these types of things, but when she turned around, she saw that the fairies were gone. For the rest of the episode, the fairies are depressed and crying and fighting with each other about becoming human just because they thought they would be seperated, all thanks to Tama-chan. Tama-chan has a very close relationship with Sensei-san. She is often seen spending time at his house and somehow gets in even when he's not there. She also spent New Years with him since her grandma said she could stay up as late as she wanted on New Years. They also go to town festivals together in their kimonos along with the fairies. She and Sensei-san both play with the fairies and hang out with them, like they're one, big, happy family. She even calls him "Onii-san" which means "Older Brother," revealing that they might've grown up together, which might be the cause of their close relationship. Appearance Tama-chan is always seen wearing a kimono like outfit with an apron. She wears thigh-high, white socks, brown boots, and ties her hair up in to pig-tails with crayons and big, white bows. Category:Characters